Cili
'Cili (シリ,''shiri) '''is female member of Saiyan race and daughter of Cabak. She was sent to take over Planet Elfosia as child, day before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. He was adopted by Quasin and Serene. Nowdays, Cili works with Time Patrol with her adopted sister, Miria. She is one of Main Characters at Dragonball Infinity. Appearance Sili has pale skin, spike short hair and black eyes. She is mostly seen wearing battle armor given to her by Ziro, which looks similar Bardock wore. With this battle armor, Cili wears white pants, black/red boots and red arm-warmers. Personality Cili is self-confident young lady who often rushes to battles head-first -often for Ziro's headache. She is willing to do anything to help her friends and family. She is not as warlike as most Saiyans, and enjoys times she can just relax or be with her sister. History Abilities & Powers As Saiyan, Cili has proven her skills in battle often; Recording Quasin, she surpassed him in terms of close-combat at age of 10. It is unknown what is Cili's exact power level. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Cili is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Ki Sense: '''Cili can sense Ki, though she is not very accurate with it. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: Cili is able fire simple, yellow ki-blasts. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave '''Full-Power Energy Wave]: Cili can fire energy wave from her hands.. *'Shine Bazooka' : Cili is able to use his father's technique, "Shine Buster", though she calls it Shine Bazooka. **'Divine Buster' : Cili's Shine Bazooka while Super Saiyan God, is red colored and ten times more powerful that his normal Shine Bazooka. *'Blitz Riffle' : Yellow, rapid-fired Finger Beam. Can be fired 30 times / barrage. *'Shine Bomber :' Cili focuses to single area, and then cause explosion occur on it, blasting anything attack hits upwards. *'Blaze Lance:' Cili surrounds herself with red and gold aura and charges at target, hitting them with her elbow and doing decent damage. *'Blaze Nova:' By mimicking Ziro's Supernova, Cili created her own version from technique she is using as Super Saiyan God. It is not nearly as strong as Ziro's, however. *'Blaze Claw:' Melee attack, where Cili' punches target while surrounded with her aura. Technique leaves blazing trail of energy behind it. *'Trinity Burst: '''Cili charges her aura and generates three spheres of energy which she then throws at her target. *'God Breaker:' Weaker version of Blaze Lance, where Cili simply elbows her foe. Technique leaves trail of red bio-electricity behind it. *'Explosive Wave'; Though weak, Cili can use explosive wave to block most attacks. *'Afterimage: Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Transformation Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. When she transforms, her hair turns golden and eyes jade-colored. Cili's power increases while at this form ten-fold. The Super Saiyan transformation grants her an increase in speed and strength, but no visible increase in muscle mass or her hair. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan2 While Cili's appearance does not change much between her Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, her power increases five times that to normal Super Saiyan. However, Cili has yet to perfect this transformation, as it wears her off in only 10 minutes. Super Saiyan God Before Phantom Devil Arc, Cili had succeeded to reach level of Super Saiyan God, but with major flaw- While she could take form whenever she decided it be good moment, she could not maintain it long periods of time, only up to 15 min at time. She also would usually pass out when form expired. After her battle with Gargaion, she lost ability to enter this state. Equipment 'Battle Armor ': Cili has Saiyan Elite battle armor, given to her by Ziro. '''Sword : Cili has sword she uses often while training. Gallery CiliSuperSaiyan.png Cili.png CiliShineBuster.png CiliArmor.png|Cili's armor in Super Saiyan and Normal. CiliBrightBomber.png|Cli about to trigger Shine Bomber CiliArmor2.png|Battle Armor Cili wears. CiliBlitzRiffle.png|'Blitz Riffle' CiliSword.png|With Sword Cili3.png|Cili angry. CiliSuperSaiyanGodTransform.png|Cili transforming first time to Super Saiyan God. CiliSuperSaiyanGodFace.png CiliSuperSaiyanGod.png|Cili's aura as Super Saiyan God. CiliTrinityBurst.png|'Trinity Burst' CiliGodLancer.png|Cili hitting one of Absol's goons with Blaze Lancer CiliGodLancerView.png|Sideview of Blaze Lancer. CiliGodDragonFist.png|'Blaze Claw' CiliGodBreaker.png|Cili performing God Breaker. CiliGodBuster.png|Cili charging Divine Buster CiliGodBusterFIRE!.png|Cili firing Divine Buster. CiliGodNovaCharge.png|Cili' charging Blaze Nova. CIliGodNova.png|'Blaze Nova' after fired. CiliSuperSaiyanGodBody.png|Cili's outfit as Super Saiyan God. 20170108235705_1.jpg|Time Breaker Cili (Mind-Controlled) Trivia *Cili's name comes from "Chili", fitting her temper. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Time Patroller Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Dragonball Infinity